


efficacy

by brandywine421



Series: romcoms [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Jessica shoved him forward a step and making him stumble into the unfamiliar gym.  Luke had been harassing him to show his face and step up his shit-talking but he managed to avoid it.  He didn't anticipate his new 'team' pushing him to rehab to this extent."Is there a reason you're manhandling a blind guy, Jones?" someone called out."It's the asshole we told you about, made an appointment and everything," Jessica said, sounding entirely too smug.  He didn't like this but she nudged him further into the building and past the clusters of sweaty gym-rats who expressed various levels of interest."You made an appointment?" he hissed at her when she finally shoved him into a room with a massage table and lots of equipment he couldn't identify.*The Defenders sign Matt up for a personal trainer aka physical therapist.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: romcoms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247531
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119





	efficacy

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this series complete ages ago, I'm just in a mood. Ugh. Must get out of mood since vacation is over. Happy (ha) Monday to those who celebrate.

_"It's never going to get better if you don't get help. Are you listening?"_

_"He's got his selective hearing face on - oh, slipped up with that twitch - "_

He felt like a bug under a microscope, maybe looked like one, too considering his current predicament. Damn.

_"Twice in a week - it's a fucking problem, Matt, seriously. Capital P Problem."_

"Can you help me while you lecture? Please?"

* * *

Jessica shoved him forward a step, making him stumble into the unfamiliar gym. Luke had been harassing him to show his face and step up his shit-talking but he managed to avoid it. He didn't anticipate his new 'team' pushing him to rehab to this extent.

"Is there a reason you're manhandling a blind guy, Jones?" someone called out.

"It's the asshole we told you about, made an appointment and everything," Jessica said, sounding entirely too smug. He didn't like this but she nudged him further into the building and past the clusters of sweaty gym-rats who expressed various levels of interest.

"You made an appointment?" he hissed at her when she finally shoved him into a room with a massage table and lots of equipment he couldn't identify.

She sighed and smoothed out his hoodie. "Yes, because we're serious about this. You're playing fast and loose with the wrong things."

Two men stepped into the room, both with impressive muscle tone and testosterone for days. They seemed to know Jessica and her momentarily kindness was smothered by bravado.

"Frank, this is Matt and he's having some shoulder problems from repeated dislocations."

There was a short silence that probably indicated the trainers were giving each other a silent look. Shit.

"Ha, its kinky but not like that, he's a brawler with delusions of grandeur," Jessica said, interpreting the look with a hard elbow to his side. "They think I'm your Dom."

"You do hit me a lot but I'm not paying you for it," he muttered.

"None of our business," Frank chuckled in a deep baritone that plucked all the right strings. "Just helps if we know what caused the injuries and the repeats. If we advise you to stop doing something, well, we can't help if you don't follow the advice. "

"Good luck with that - but he's benched until his partner clears him," Jessica answered for him.

"Partner?" Frank asked - and hey, Matt could hear the interest. Maybe - 

"Law partner, said he can't play with us if we keep bringing him home busted up, something about taking care of our toys or something," Jessica muttered.

"Still not about sex," Matt said. But maybe - 

"Shut it - let the nice man look at your shoulders."

"I'll take it from here, you're embarrassing the poor guy," Frank said

He didn't correct him because he did want privacy but Jessica's knowing cackle wasn't reassuring. 

_"Hey, you promised to let me emasculate some of your gym rats if I brought you our himbo,"_ Jessica said after the door closed. 

"She set me up, and I'm not a himbo - that's blatant slander," Matt said, indignant even if his trainer seemed amused. And other 'a' words.

_"How about you and me arm wrestle, winner buys the first round."_

_"Fuck that, loser buys all the rounds."_

"You done?" Frank asked, recapturing his full attention.

"Sorry, not sure what this is supposed to do for me, I know the exercises and everything," Matt said.

"So you're outing yourself as noncompliant already? Relax, I'm not asking for your xrays and shit, just helping a buddy out. You make the gym look bad getting knocked around on the regular."

Oh. "You been paying attention?"

"Strip first, we'll have time to flirt after I see what I'm working with - goddamn - "

Miscalculation or should he preen, wait - ow. Frank had nice, strong hands but - "Ow."

"What the hell did you do to yourself? You're a hot mess - "

"Thank you," he said, deciding to preen under those nice, strong hands.

Frank thumped him on the ear. "Not a compliment."

Damn. "I have skipped a couple of workouts because of my shoulder but - "

He thumped him again. "Your 'partner' should have benched you weeks ago, what kind of sports do you even play? Your bruises have bruises," Frank scoffed. 

"Racquetball," he said, nodding at his great lie.

"How the fuck do you dislocate your shoulder - both shoulders from the look of the swelling - playing racquetball?"

"It's a full contact sport when we do it," he said.

"You're cute, but you're not that cute," Frank said. He preened again and got thumped for it. "You gonna let me help?"

"Not if you keep thumping me," he replied.

"I'm going to put some cold packs on for the swelling and go through some range of motion exercises with you. What were you doing at the time, for real?"

He sighed. "Parkour?"

"Fine, we'll go with racquetball," Frank sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a rut. A fratt rut. _(!! Why does everything sound dirty?! STAHP IT.)_


End file.
